


Huruf 'I' Artinya 'Ishii'

by JesslynKR



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Drabble Collection, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Produce 101 Japan - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai dua Ishii dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, Ishii Yuki dan Ishii Kentaro.





	1. 1. When Kentaro (accidentaly) stole Yuki's candy stock

**Author's Note:**

> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&M
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, selain murni untuk kesenangan pribadi. 
> 
> Seluruh drabble tidak memiliki keterkaitan dan bisa dibaca terpisah.

Ishii Yuki baru pulang sekitar jam 6 sore. Tangannya membawa satu toples plastik penuh permen jeruk yang ia dapatkan dari Guiterez Takeru. Rekan Yuki tersebut baru saja pulang dari kampung halamannya di Filipina, dan membawakan oleh-oleh khusus untuk Yuki.

Ishii Kentaro tidak melihatnya, sibuk sendiri dengan tayangan televisi. Tayangan sepakbola, lebih tepatnya. 

Yuki menghela napas sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. Ya sudah, biarkan saja. Toh dirinya sendiri juga sama, bedanya Yuki hanya akan seperti itu jika menonton film favoritnya. 

Yuki naik ke lantai dua apartemen studio yang mereka sewa bersama. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menyimpan toples permennya di dalam lemari paling atas. Bukan bermaksud untuk pelit terhadap Kentaro—sebenarnya dia tak keberatan kalau berbagi—namun ia sendiri harus menahan diri untuk menghabiskannya terlalu cepat. Takepon tidak sering pulang ke Manila, tahu. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Huruf 'I' Artinya 'Ishii'**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

"Revisi naskah lagi?"

Kentaro bertanya sambil mengalihkan diri dari kertas-kertasnya, kini menoleh ke arah Yuki yang sibuk di hadapan laptopnya. Yuki menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggulir layar ke bawah dengan tetikus. Yuki menatap Kentaro dengan tatapan datar, lalu mengangguk lemas. 

"Revisi ketiga kalinya."

"Banyak yang harus diperbaiki?"

"Sangat. Masalahnya minggu depan harus sudah harus siap semua." Yuki membuang napas berat, menekan tombol ctrl + s untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, untuk memastikan datanya aman. Kentaro geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Yuki sedang kebanjiran _deadline_, dari naskah televisi hingga revisi novelnya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang kau sendiri sedang apa?" Yuki memanjangkan lehernya sedikit, ingin mengintip pekerjaan Kentaro. 

"Hitung-hitungan kasar sih, besok baru kuproses di kantor pagi-pagi. Nasib _salaryman_ memang. Kau sih enak, _freelance_." celetuk Kentaro santai, sementara Yuki hanya geleng-geleng kepala. 

"Kalau menurutmu menulis naskah tayangan televisi itu menarik, kau salah. Apalagi sambil meneruskan novel." Yuki mematikan laptopnya, lalu berdiri. Ishii yang lebih muda tersebut membawa laptopnya di tangan kiri. 

"Tidur duluan ah, siapa tahu inspirasi datang saat mimpi. Kamu jangan tidur terlalu malam, ya?"

"Ya sudah, sana tidur." Kentaro mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh yang lebih muda untuk tidur, sementara Yuki naik ke kamar mereka berdua. 

* * *

Sayang sekali, saran (atau perintah?) Yuki tidak diindahkan oleh sahabat karibnya sendiri. Kentaro terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, hingga tak sadar bahwa jam sudah melewati tengah malam. Ia buru-buru merapikan berkasnya, lalu naik ke kamar. Yuki sudah terlelap di balik selimut, sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan suara pintu geser yang dibuka Kentaro. 

"Nah, pasti dia sudah bermimpi jadi penyihir," Kentaro memasang cengiran seraya membuka lemari, mencari piyamanya. Namun matanya bertemu dengan toples plastik di lemari teratas. Penasaran, kedua tangannya mengambil toples tersebut.

"Permen jeruk? Punya Yuki? Tapi masa sih? Kalau punya uang kan dia beli es krim JagenDaaz, bukannya beli permen," gumam Kentaro, kemudian mengambil satu permen dari dalamnya. 

"Ah, aku lupa kalau pernah membelinya, mungkin." ia berspekulasi, lalu membuka satu bungkus dan memakan permennya. 

_Astaga, ini enak. _

Dan Kentaro tak sadar ia telah menghabiskan tiga butir permen di malam itu. 

Begitupun selama satu minggu berikutnya, kalau tidak tiga permen, dua permen sudah cukup baginya. Kadang satu juga kalau dia terlalu sibuk. Dan Yuki pun selama satu minggu tidak sadar akan satu fakta penting mengenai _permennya_ yang berharga. 

* * *

"Ken,"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum cerita ya kalau minggu lalu Takepon membawa oleh-oleh dari Manila?"

Kentaro mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Yuki tengah melemaskan tangan kanannya yang lelah karena menandatangani sekitar _seratus_ eksemplar novelnya yang baru rilis hari ini. 

"Belum, memangnya apa?"

"Permen jeruk. Satu toples. Bukan produksi Jepang ya, produksi Filipina." Yuki menopang dagunya di meja, sebenarnya santai saja mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun Kentaro mendadak sakit perut mendengarnya.

"Aku simpan di lemari atas. Dan baru ingat tadi pagi. Tapi saat aku mau mencobanya, permennya sudah hilang setengah. Apa menurutmu di rumah ini ada ... hantu pencuri permen?" tanya Yuki, terdengar serius. 

Kentaro meringis. Imajinasi Yuki terlalu aneh sekarang.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Ken?"

Deg. Mendadak jantung Kentaro berdegup kencang. Permen yang dibahas Yuki, jelas permen yang ia makan belakangan ini. Bagaimana kalau ia mengaku? Apakah Yuki akan marah? Kentaro tidak tahu bagaimana Yuki kalau sedang marah, sebab wataknya yang pendiam dan tidak banyak menunjukkan emosi.

Apa mengaku saja, ya?

Kentaro berbalik hingga seluruh tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Yuki, lalu mendadak ia bersimpuh.

"Yuki, maafkan aku!"

Sontak tindakan tersebut membuat Yuki mengerutkan kening. Kentaro tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah kan? Lagipula, belum tentu Kentaro yang mengambil permennya diam-diam. Yuki juga tidak merasa menuduhnya. Kecuali—

"Eh, kau yang makan ya?" tanya Yuki langsung. Kentaro mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengangguk dengan wajah memelas. 

"A-aku kira itu permen yang pernah kubeli, jadi kumakan saja! Maaf ya, Yuki! Na-nanti aku bilang Takepon supaya ia bawakan lagi untukmu!" lagi-lagi Kentaro bersimpuh, benar-benar takut akan kemungkinan Ishii Yuki _berserk_ di hadapannya. 

"Ahaha, ya ampun Ken, jangan berlebihan begitu dong. Angkat tubuhmu, hei." yang terjadi sebaliknya. Yuki malah tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Kentaro.

Kentaro bangkit dengan cepat. "Kamu tidak marah?"

"Siapa yang marah?" Yuki balik bertanya. "Cuma permen ini. Lagipula aku memang berniat membaginya untukmu juga. Tapi aku lupa untuk mengeluarkannya dari lemari."

Kentaro langsung menghembuskan napasnya, lega sekali mendengar penjelasan Yuki. 

"Yuki, maaf aku telah memakan permenmu tanpa izin! Habis, permennya enak! Kau harus mencobanya, lho!" Kentaro mengacungkan jempol. Wajahnya benar-benar perpaduan antara lega dan panik. Seperti pencuri yang baru saja dimaafkan oleh korbannya.

Memang benar, kok. 

"Sudahlah, Ken. Kau tidak salah kok. Aku ambil dulu ya permennya," Yuki berdiri, hendak menuju kamarnya, namun di tengah jalan ia menoleh ke arah Kentaro. 

"Tapi karena kau telah mencuri _start_ dalam mencicipi permenku, kau harus traktir aku satu _cup_ JagenDaaz ya?" tawarnya, penuh dengan senyum kemenangan. 

"Yukiiiiiiii!!"

**-Chapter 1:End-**


	2. 2. When they live in the same dorm room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabble mengenai dua Ishii dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, Ishii Yuki dan Ishii Kentaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk chapter ini sepertinya akan dicampur dengan bahasa non-baku alias 'lo-gue', karena ini Local!AU. Tata namanya juga dibalik, nama dulu baru marga. Dan banyak OOC di dalamnya.
> 
> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&M
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, selain murni untuk kesenangan pribadi.

Kentaro, mahasiswa ekonomi yang gemar membuat Yuki sakit kepala. Yuki, mahasiswa psikologi yang punya keinginan kuat untuk melemparkan bukunya yang paling tebal ke kepala Kentaro.

Dan mereka disatukan dalam satu kamar kos yang sama selama kuliah.

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Huruf 'I' Artinya 'Ishii'**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Suara gedebak-gedebuk terdengar dari kamar nomor 3. Salah satu penghuninya, Kentaro Ishii, bangun kesiangan dan bahkan sampai mengusir Takumi dari kamar mandi. Takumi yang juga baru selesai mandi menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan jengkel. 

"Takumi, kenapa?" Yuki Ishii, teman sekamar Kentaro kembali dari luar kos-kosan, dengan pakaian olahraga dan handuk di leher. Beruntung ia masuk siang hari ini, jadi paginya bisa dipakai untuk olahraga. 

"Temen lo, tuh! Yang kesiangan siapa, yang diusir dari kamar mandi siapa!" keluh Takumi, lalu meninggalkan Yuki yang kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kentaro keluar kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

"Ken, ngampus?"

"Iya nih, gue telat!"

Satu bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Yuki. Tangannya langsung menahan pergelangan Kentaro. 

"Ken, sini dulu."

"Apa sih Yuk?! Gue udah telat nih!"

"Udah, ikut aja." Yuki menarik Kentaro ke kamar mereka dengan sabar.

"Buruan Yuk, gue udah telat!"

Tapi Yuki tidak peduli, dan ia menyeret Kentaro ke dalam kamar mereka. 

"Ken, sekarang hari Kamis."

Jari Yuki menunjuk ke jadwal Kentaro yang terpasang di meshboard Yuki. Mata Kentaro memicing, lalu menepuk jidatnya. 

"Mampus, gue ingetnya malah jadwal semester lalu."

Yuki Ishii? Sabar? Mitos. Aslinya sih mau melempar Kentaro Ishii ke dalam bak mandi.

* * *

"Yuk."

"Apaan?"

"Gofud yuk?"

"Emang punya uang?"

"Ya lo yang bayar lah. Anak psikologi kan makmur sentosa."

Buku Psikologi Terapan lepas dari tangan Yuki, kini mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Kentaro. 

Tuh kan, kejadian. Yuki Ishii tidak pernah marah itu adalah mitos terbesar di jurusan psikologi. Sayangnya yang pernah mencicipi sedikit kemarahannya itu hanya segelintir orang. Kentaro, contohnya. 

"Apaan sih Yuk?! Kok gue dilempar buku?" Kentaro mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. 

"Masih mending dilempar buku daripada dilempar kipas laptop," jawab Yuki santai. "Dikira kita-kita anak psikologi kaya raya apa? Kalau udah kaya juga ngapain nguli, mending jadi juragan."

Kentaro tersenyum kecut. Buku Yuki dikembalikan ke meja yang punya. 

"Honor nulis lo kan baru cair, Yuk."

"Ga bisa, Ken. Dikira duit tinggal metik?"

"Yuk, ayolah. Laper nih, belum makan siang."

"Ngga, jajan sendiri aja sana."

"_Please_, Yuki Ishii yang ganteng, yang manis, yang baik banget kayak malaikat, _please_?"

Dipuji seperti itu, luluh juga Ishii yang lebih pendek. Sambil melengos, ia mengambil ponsel di meja, lalu membuka aplikasi Gujeknya. 

"Tapi menunya aku yang milih ya?"

"Iya deh Yuk, suka hati lo aja. Gue percaya kok lo milihin yang enak." Kentaro mengacungkan jempolnya. 

"Mau makan apa nih?"

"Nasi padang?" usul Kentaro. Yuki mendelik. 

"Orang Padangnya di sini hoi." tidak terlalu ada korelasinya sih.

"Ya udah, itu tuh restoran Sunda yang dekat kampus?"

"Orang Sundanya juga di hadapan kamu." senyum manis Yuki keluar, tapi auranya berbahaya—bagi Kentaro. 

"Tadi nanya mau makan apa, sekarang banyak tapinya," gerutu Kentaro. "Udah ah, keluar dulu. Terserah deh lo mesennya apaan." Kentaro bangkit, lalu keluar kamar. Yuki memutar bola matanya, merasa sebal dengan tingkah laku Kentaro. 

Mendadak matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. 

"Emang ada ya yang jualan nasi goreng sore-sore begini?" tanya Yuki untuk dirinya sendiri. Jarinya menggulir menu di aplikasi, dan kemudian menemukan menu yang menarik. Cukup untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Kentaro. Tidak berpotensi menghancurkan persahabatan sih, tapi setidaknya Kentaro mungkin akan kapok meminta (re:memaksa) Yuki memesan Gofud. 

Astaga, sekarang seakan-akan Yuki menjadi malaikat bertanduk. 

Yuki memasukkan dua menu ke dalam keranjang. Level tiga untuk nasi goreng pete milik Kentaro, level lima untuk nasi goreng ayam miliknya. Yuki ingin sedikit masokis dengan menaikkan level pedasnya sendiri. 

Selesai. Yuki melempar asal-asalan ponselnya ke atas bantal. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menunggu makanannya diantarkan.

Setengah jam kemudian Yuki menerima pesanan nasi gorengnya. Dan lima menit kemudian, Kentaro kembali. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kelaparan.

"Yuk, makanannya udah dateng?"

"Dari tadi. Tuh di meja. Aku pesenin nasi goreng." jawab Yuki sambil lalu, tangannya sudah membuka bungkus nasi goreng miliknya dan kini sudah duduk santai di lantai. 

"Wadaw, makasih Yuk. Ntar kalau punya duit gue traktir Cetaim deh—eh Yuk, kok nasi gorengnya bau pete gini?" Kentaro mengerutkan alis, lalu membuka bungkus nasinya. 

Nasi goreng yang masih mengepulkan uap panas lengkap dengan taburan pete segar di atasnya. Yuki mundur sedikit ke arah pintu, menghindari bau 'sedap' dari nasi gorengnya. 

"YUK, LO PESEN APAAN NIH?!"

"Nasi goreng." jawab Yuki, datar. Sesekali mendesis karena nasinya yang pedas. 

"TAPI MASA GUE DIPESENIN NASI GORENG PETE?!" Kentaro menunjuk nasi gorengnya dengan tatapan frustasi. 

"Lah, tapi kan kamu sendiri yang nyuruh aku pilihin menunya," kilah Yuki tanpa rasa bersalah. "A-aku makan di ruang tengah ya."

Secepat kilat, Yuki berdiri. Menyambar ponsel dan nasi gorengnya, ia pergi dengan cepat keluar kamarnya. Sebelum ia diamuk oleh Kentaro karena pesanannya yang jauh dari kata normal. 

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! BALIK LO SINI, HEH!!"

"Berisik, Kentaro!" teriak Takumi dari kamar sebelah.

* * *

"Yuk."

"Paan?"

"Nonton apaan?"

"Tinggal liat kan bisa, Ken."

Saat ini keduanya tengah mangkir dari tugas kuliah masing-masing. Kentaro sibuk bermain _game_ di ponselnya, sedangkan Yuki duduk dan bertopang dagu di atas bantal, matanya fokus menonton film Harry Potter kelima. 

"Dih, sensi amat Yuk." Kentaro bangkit, kini duduk di sebelah Yuki dengan jarak muka yang terlalu dekat dengan Ishii yang lebih muda. 

"Eh kamu inget kan soal aku nyari sukarelawan buat praktik mata kuliah?" Yuki menjeda tayangannya, sekarang membuka topik baru. "Ken, mundur dikit deh. Kamu masih bau pete."

"Oh, yang tadinya lo mau ngajak Ren tapi ternyata anaknya nggak pulang ke kosan ya? Si Takumi sampai marah tuh, soalnya kabel data dia dibawa Ren." Kentaro mengangguk-angguk. "Eh, itu pete kan kerjaan lo juga, Yuk."

"Nah iya, si Ren kan jadinya nginep di sekretariat organisasinya. Banyak proker, dia bilang." 

"Kasian, budak prokeran." ujar Kentaro santai, sementara Yuki menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. 

"Kenapa ngeliatin gue, Yuk? Gue ganteng ya?"

"Nggak, Ken. Pertama, kamu enggak ganteng. Kedua, bukannya kamu juga budak danusan? Yang kemarin-kemarin _desperate_ banget buat jualan risoles ayam kan, kamu?" tanya Yuki, terlalu personal untuk menghancurkan kepercayaan diri Kentaro. 

Tapi Kentaro tidak ambil pusing, kini malah melanjutkan topik bahasan yang sesungguhnya. "Terus jadinya lo dapet siapa?"

"Yugo Miyajima. Anak kamar lantai dua." jawab Yuki santai, kini kembali melanjutkan tayangannya. 

"Anak SMA ya? Yang kecil itu?" dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kentaro dibalas dengan tatapan aneh Yuki. 

"Ken, dia maba. Mahasiswa kedokteran, lagi." Yuki mengerutkan kening. "Kalau dia denger omongan kamu, mati kamu malam ini."

Kentaro tidak mengindahkannya. "Terus gimana, Yuk?"

"Lancar lah. Yugo emang sibuk, tapi dia anaknya koperatif. Koperatif banget malah. Ga ada kendala sama sekali. Cocok-cocokan jadwal aja, langsung oke. Tapi kasihan Ujin, sukarelawannya itu agak anu." cerita Yuki, kini membahas soal teman jurusannya yang blasteran itu.

"Emang siapa?"

"Shunya."

Mendadak tawa Kentaro pecah. 

"Gue bisa bayangin itu anak bikin pusing Ujin—eh bentar Yuk, itu yang kresek-kresek di tong sampah, apaan ya?" Kentaro mencolek bahu Yuki. Yuki hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hmm' sebelum menoleh ke arah yang Kentaro tunjuk. 

"Apa Ken? Kayaknya ngga ada apa-apa tuh."

"Ada woiii, itu tuh, tuh tuh liat." tunjuk Kentaro, sementara bunyi mencurigakan yang dimaksud kembali muncul. 

"Yuk, ngga mungkin ada tuyul kan di situ?"

"Ken, sekarang malam Jumat. Ga usah nakut-nakutin lah." gumam Yuki. Tangannya mengambil sandal ruangan di bawah meja, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah tong sampah. Kentaro mengekor dari belakang. 

"Yuk sumpah lo jangan nekat gini ah—"

"Diem, Ken. Yang penasaran kan kamu." tandas Yuki. Ia mengendap-endap menuju tong sampah, lalu tangannya perlahan menggeser tong sampah tersebut. 

"ASTAGFIRULLAH KECOAK TERBANG KEN!!" teriak Yuki, kini mundur dan melompat ke tubuh Kentaro. Kentaro juga ikut-ikutan mundur, sedikit terhuyung karena menahan berat badan Yuki. 

"TURUN YUK ANJIR SUMPAH INI KECOAK TERBANG NGERI BANGET!!" Kentaro mengambil pemukul _baseball_ milik Yuki, bersiaga untuk menghajar kecoak tidak tahu diuntung itu. 

"KEN HATI-HATI MUKULNYA, KENA BARANG MALAH RUGI KITA!" Yuki naik ke atas kasur, berusaha memastikan kecoaknya tidak terbang lagi. Ketika kecoaknya sudah tidak terbang, ia melemparkan sandalnya sekuat tenaga—terima kasih atas bakatnya sebagai pelempar di UKM _baseball_. 

"ADUH NGGAK KENA! EH TAPI KELUAR KAMAR TUH KEN!" teriak Yuki frustasi, ketika kecoak tersebut menghindar dan terbang keluar kamar. 

"Aman Yuk, udah keluar kecoaknya!"

"Ntar dulu!" tandas Yuki. "Kalau kecoaknya masih hidup di kosan ini, sama aja bohong! Ayo keluar!" ajak Yuki, berjalan keluar kamar dan diiringi oleh Kentaro. Dengan bonus tatapan 'watdefak' dari Takumi, Ren, dan Yugo yang mendengar pertarungan sengit mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar menuju ruang televisi. Dan mereka sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui lokasi bertenggernya si kecoak terbang. 

"Yuk, kecoaknya di punggung Bang Isohata..."

"Mampus kita, Ken."

Sayang sekali, sang kecoak ternyata hinggap di pundak Hayato Isohata, maba (re:mahasiswa _baheula_) PG PAUD, yang hanya mau dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya. Isohata sendiri masih anteng menonton televisi, tanpa sadar punggungnya dihinggapi oleh makhluk zahanam. 

"Yuk, gimana nih?" bisik Kentaro.

"Tabok aja kecoaknya gimana? Kalau kita ngomong dulu ke Bang Isohata, yang ada dia panik. Tau sendiri lah Bang Isohata suaranya macam abis nelen _speaker_ masjid."

"Tapi kalau ditabok nanti kita yang kena omel."

"Udah, nggak bakal. Asal kita nggak bahas soal skripsi, dia ga bakal marah." Yuki berspekulasi. Kentaro mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Ia menyambar sandal di tangan Yuki, lalu mengendap-endap ke arah punggung Isohata. Tangannya terangkat, siap memukulkan sandal ke punggung Isohata.

PAAAAAAAAAAAK!!

"AAAAAAAARRGH!"

Teriakan Isohata yang jauh dari kata pelan itu sukses menggegerkan satu kos-kosan. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah diperhatikan oleh seluruh penghuni kos-kosan.

"KAMU NGAPAIN MUKUL SAYA?!" tanya Isohata kepada Kentaro, membuat yang ditanya menciut nyalinya di tempat. Jari Kentaro menunjuk-nunjuk Yuki, membuat Isohata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ini ngapain?!" sekarang suara Isohata dikecilkan. Toh sekarang dia bicara dengan Yuki. 

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yuki menunjuk kecoak yang tewas di lantai. Isohata terperanjat dan mundur satu langkah. 

"Ini ... barusan hinggap di punggung saya, dek?" tanyanya, tak percaya. 

"Iya bang. Maaf ya, saya yang nyuruh Kentaro buat mukul kecoaknya. Tenaga dia lebih kuat." Yuki beralibi tanpa dosa, tangannya menjepit sungut kecoak untuk membuang mayatnya ke tong sampah terdekat. 

"Ya Tuhan dek, kalian bikin saya jantungan aja." Isohata mengelus dadanya.

"Ya udah bang, hitung-hitung punggungnya saya pukul biar semangat skripsian." Kentaro memukul punggung Isohata main-main. 

Jiiiiit. 

Yuki panik. Takumi diam. Ren diam. Yugo diam. Isohata menoleh ke arah Kentaro yang tak memahami situasi sekarang. 

"Ngomong apa lo barusan, dek?" tanya Isohata dengan nada mengintimidasi. Wajah Kentaro pucat, sadar akan kesalahan terbesarnya. 

Dan sisa malam itu diwarnai dengan kejar-kejaran Kentaro dengan Isohata, sementara penghuni kos lainnya (termasuk Yuki) memilih untuk masuk ke kamar, berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian malam ini. 

**-Chapter 2:End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenapa aku bilang Yuki itu campuran Padang dan Sunda? Karena di ig ada yang bilang dia mirip Fed1 Nur1l hehe. Di ig malah banyak yang ngira dia blasteran, kan lucu.
> 
> Tapi emang sih wajahnya itu kayak bukan Jepang banget, kayak blasteran malah. Tapi entahlah, kita hanya bisa menebak-nebak.
> 
> Btw di cerita terakhir, saya tidak curhat soal skripsian yha /plak


	3. 3. Still trapped in the same dorm room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabble mengenai dua Ishii dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, Ishii Yuki dan Ishii Kentaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lanjutan dari chapter 2.
> 
> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&M
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, selain murni untuk kesenangan pribadi.

"Gue ga paham kenapa Yuki yang kalem dan teflon gitu kuat sekamar sama Kentaro yang naudzubillah seremnya."

— Takumi Kawanishi, arsitektur, tetangga kamar Yuki dan Kentaro. 

"No comment lah. Migrain gue udah menggambarkan segalanya."

— Ren Kawashiri, teknik mesin, sekamar sama Takumi

"Bang Yuki itu baik banget. Tapi omongannya filosofis dan berat buat dicerna, jadi Yugo makin pusing. Kalau Bang Kentaro ... duh bawaannya mau Yugo suruh nginep di lab anatomi aja deh. Biar temenan sama kadaver."

— Yugo Miyajima, kedokteran, penghuni kosan lantai 2

"Saya mau cepet lulus aja. Ga tahan jadi mahasiswa tua plus ngeliatin Yuki sama Kentaro dalam satu paket."

—Hayato Isohata, PG PAUD, penghuni kosan paling senior. 

"Kentaro itu temen atau kliennya Yuki?"

—Aljamae Ujin, satu jurusan sama Yuki 

"Ken, jangan bikin pusing anak orang lah."

— Shohei Yonehara, anak asrama

"Kentaro? Fisiknya menipu. Badan gede tapi push up aja lama banget. Anak ekonomi tapi boros. Rasanya pengen deh ngebajak hp dia terus app Syopi sama Gujeknya dihapus. Kalau udah danusan, memprihatinkan banget serius."

— Yuki Ishii, mahasiswa psikologi. Anggota UKM baseball, kadang ngisi buletin kampus dan kerja part-time sebagai pianis cafe. 

"Yuki? Kurus tapi cepet geraknya. Ganteng banget, hidungnya mancung lagi. Hemat, jadi akhir bulan mana ada dia makan Endomie. Duitnya habis buat ngelaundry sama bensin doang kayaknya. Kadang gue ngeri sama isi otaknya."

— Kentaro Ishii, mahasiswa ekonomi. Bagian danusan di organisasi, anak UKM futsal. **Bukan** saudaranya Yuki. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Huruf 'I' Artinya 'Ishii'**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Bulan ini sudah masuk musim penghujan. 

Kentaro duduk di atas kasur, sibuk dengan tayangan drama di laptopnya. Ia tampak tak terpengaruh dengan cuaca dingin yang melanda. Yuki bersandar di pundak Kentaro, tangannya memegang mangkuk mie instan, agak aneh melihatnya makan mie instan mengingat pola makannya yang cukup dijaga. Kakinya sendiri tertutup selimut, menghangatkan diri sendiri. 

Kentaro mendelik. 

"Enak banget posisi lo, Yuk. Bagi dikit dong?"

"Tadi ditawarin buat dibikinin nggak mau." balas Yuki, tapi ia menyendokkan mienya lalu didekatkan ke arah Kentaro. Yang meminta langsung menerima suapan mie tersebut. 

"Enak banget deh Yuk."

"Bikin sendiri Ken kalau masih mau. Lagian rasa endomie gitu-gitu aja perasaan."

"Yang mau minta lagi juga siapa Yuk." Kentaro mendengus, kembali sibuk dengan tayangan laptopnya. 

"Lo nggak _part-time-_an Yuk?" tanya Kentaro heran. Yuki menggeleng. 

"Ngga lah. Sekarang kan Minggu Ken. Jadwal aku tiap hari Jumat." kini Yuki bangkit, mangkuk mienya diletakkan di meja. "Nonton apaan sih Ken?"

"Danar 2. Udah dapet nih dari Bang Tatsutoshi."

Kening Yuki berkerut. 

"Ken, bukannya kamu takut gituan ya?" tanya Yuki, teringat waktu satu kosan mengadakan acara nobar film horor, hanya Kentaro yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari televisi. 

"Kali-kali Yuk—ASTAGFIRULLAH!" mendadak Kentaro menutup wajahnya sendiri. Yuki ber-_facepalm_. Katanya nonton film horor, tapi kok mukanya ditutup. 

"Kalau takut ya jangan ditonton, Ken." gumam Yuki, lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Ken, hujannya makin deras ya." katanya, berbasa-basi. 

"Masuk musim hujan sih Yuk," jawab Kentaro santai, kini mematikan tayangan filmnya. "Yuk, kok gue ngerasa ada yang kelupaan ya?"

Yuki menoleh, menatap Kentaro dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. 

"Lupa apaan Ken?"

"Nggak tau deh Yuk, duh apa ya—YUK! GUE KAN MASIH PUNYA JEMURAN DI ATAS!" Kentaro panik

"Jemuran?" tanya Yuki heran. "Kamu jemur baju musim hujan begini—TERUS SEKARANG KEHUJANAN DONG?!"

"ANJIR YUK GIMANA NIH, GUE LUPA!"

"LAGIAN SEKARANG MUSIM HUJAN KEN, KENAPA NGGA DI-LAUNDRY AJA SIH?!"

"GUE GA PUNYA DUIT!"

"MAKANYA GA USAH KEBANYAKAN GOFUD, DI KOSAN KAN ADA DAPUR!"

"BAWEL AH! BANTUIN GUE YUK BURUAN!"

Dan duo Ishii berikut ini akhirnya hujan-hujanan di lantai dua, berusaha menyelamatkan jemuran Kentaro yang bisa dipastikan basah lagi. Bonus Yuki Ishii yang mengutuk Kentaro Ishii mati-matian di tengah hujan deras. 

"Gue bilang juga apa Tak, harusnya waktu kita ditawarin pindah ke lantai dua, kita terima aja." celetuk Ren, geleng-geleng kepala melihat kehebohan tetangga mereka. Takumi yang sibuk dengan maketnya mengangguk-angguk setuju. 

/"Ujin, izinin aku ya hari ini."/

/"Loh, kamu kenapa Yuk? Suaranya kayak abis nangis?"/

/"Engga, aku flu sama demam nih. Surat sakitnya nyusul kalau besok masih parah."/

/"Kehujanan? Kan ga ada kuliah Yuk dari hari Jumat."/

/"Iya sih, tapi aku kehujanan di kosan. Gara-gara jemurannya Kentaro tuh."/

/"Ya ampun Yuk, penderitaan banget hidup kamu. Eh, kayaknya kamu ga perlu izin deh. Hari ini dosennya ga ada, sakit katanya."/

/"Serius? Yaudah deh, _thanks_ ya Jin."/

Yuki menaruh ponselnya di dekat bantal. Mencabut termometernya, ternyata suhu tubuhnya masih _stuck_ di angka 38 derajat. Ia menghela napas berat. 

Gara-gara Kentaro, sih. 

Kentaro masuk dengan mangkuk di tangannya. 

"Gimana Yuk, udah dikasih izin?"

"Gapapa, kata Ujin hari ini ga ada dosen." Yuki menarik selimutnya, tapi matanya membuka dengan sayu ke arah Kentaro. 

"Makan dulu, Yuk. Gue bikinin bubur." Kentaro meletakkan mangkuknya di meja, lalu mengambil tasnya. Yuki menghela napas berat. Baunya tidak tercium karena hidungnya yang mampet, jadi ia tak berselera untuk menyentuh buburnya. 

"Gue kuliah dulu ya. Bang Isohata nanti jagain lu katanya, dia cuman mau revisian hari ini. Yugo juga kuliahnya siang, jadi kalau ada apa-apa bisa ke dia." pesan Kentaro, sementara Yuki mengangguk lemah. 

Kentaro keluar, dan sekarang Bang Isohata yang masuk membawa laptop dan beberapa buku referensi. 

"Dek, numpang skripsian di sini ya. Kamu makan aja dulu itu buburnya."

"Yang buat abang?" tanya Yuki penasaran. Lupa dengan perkataan Kentaro sebelum ia pergi. 

"Bukan, Kentaro itu yang bikinin. Kan tadi dia bilang dek." Isohata membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik revisi skripsinya. 

Oh, batinnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan membawa mangkuknya sendiri. Dicicipinya bubur buatan Kentaro sedikit. 

"Wah, parah ini mah bang." gumam Yuki. 

"Kenapa dek?" Isohata menoleh ke arahnya. 

"Ini mah ga ada rasanya, serius." Yuki meletakkan sendoknya lagi di mangkuk.

"Oh, garam di dapur kan habis." jawab Isohata dengan santainya. Yuki tercengang

"Jadi dia tadi masak ga pake garam? Gusti nu agung..." Yuki menepuk keningnya sendiri. 

* * *

Sudah masuk musim ujian, mendadak semua orang menjadi sensitif. 

Bang Isohata, seperti biasa, mulai jarang pulang cepat dan sibuk di perpustakaan. Ren dan Takumi memutuskan belajar di luar—di mana saja asal bukan di kosan, bikin stress katanya. Yugo lebih parah, saking stressnya ia malah mengunci pintu kamar sehingga Ikumi harus menggedor pintunya untuk bisa masuk. 

Dan Yuki Ishii hari ini tepar di meja belajar, satu buku yang tebalnya dijamin bisa membuat maling pingsan berada di bawah kepalanya, dijadikan bantalan. Tangannya memegang resume kuliahnya, membacanya sampai matanya terasa lelah. 

"Yuuuuk, beli makan yuk!"

Kentaro datang di saat yang tidak tepat. 

"Kamu aja sana, aku besok UTS pagi-pagi." jawab Yuki dengan kurang semangat. 

"Aelah Yuk, belajar bisa nanti kali."

"Terus kalau nilai aku jelek, kamu mau tanggung jawab pas aku dikutuk bunda jadi ikan pari, gitu?" tanya Yuki. "Atuh iiiiih, banyak banget materinya!"

Kentaro mengambil buku Yuki di atas meja. Membuka-bukanya sebentar, lalu menaruhnya lagi. 

"Yuk, gimana kalau bukunya direbus terus kamu minum air rebusannya?" usul Kentaro absurd. 

"YA MANA BISA LAH, EMANGNYA DUKUN?!" kesabaran Yuki habis. Kentaro nyengir.

"Ya maaf Yuk, abisan lo kayak yang _hopeless_ gitu. Kan kasian gue." Kentaro menepuk bahu Yuki. "Gue tidur duluan ya, lo jangan begadang."

Sepeninggal Kentaro (ke pulau kapuk), Yuki hanya menghela napas pasrah. Lebih baik ia tidur dan belajar nanti subuh, daripada sekarang tidak ada yang masuk ke otak. 

Sayangnya, rencana Yuki gagal total. 

Tadi pagi ia bangun nyaris kesiangan, bahkan tak sempat sarapan. Hanya sempat mandi dan sikat gigi, bahkan ia memakai kemeja yang kemarin telah dipakai. 

Dan setelah ujian selesai, tanpa berganti pakaian ia terkapar di lantai ruang TV, meratapi nasib ujiannya sendiri. Kasihan betul. 

"Yuk? Lo kenapa dah?" Kentaro bertanya, sama-sama baru pulang ujian tetapi wajah Kentaro tidak sekusut Yuki. 

"Keeeeeeen~" Yuki bangkit, merangkak menuju Kentaro dan menabrak kakinya. Wajahnya benar-benar ditekuk saat ini. 

"Et daaaah kenapa lagi ini anak satu?" Kentaro berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Yuki. 

"Huhu Keeeeeen, tadi soalnya susah bangeeet, aku setengahnya ngitung kanciiiing~" Yuki menangis, kedua tangannya meremas dan menarik jas almamater Kentaro, membuat korbannya meringis. 

"Serius lo ngitung kancing Yuk?"

Yuki mengangguk. 

"Kan PG 40 soal, essay 10 soal. Yang PG itu 20 soal aku ngitung kancing..."

"Yuk, parah banget sumpah..."

Yuki masih menangis di hadapan Kentaro. 

"Aku harus gimanaaa? Nilaiku jeblok ntar..."

Kentaro berdecak. "Udah, yang lalu biarin aja berlalu. Kan masih ada UAS Yuk. Lagian ngitung kancing ga selamanya salah." Kentaro mengeluarkan satu cup es krim stroberi. Ditempelkannya ke pipi Yuki yang banjir air mata. 

"Tuh, dimakan. Sori, ga bisa beliin yang _matcha._ Merek kesukaan lo mahal bener Yuk. Udahlah, ga usah nangis lagi, muka lo jadi jelek kalau nangis."

Yuki menatap Kentaro dengan tatapan _puppy eyes._ Kentaro sendiri mengacak-acak rambut Yuki, lalu menepuk kepalanya. 

_Ken, semoga UTS kamu dipermudah untuk sekarang, aamiin._ Doa Yuki dalam hatinya.

* * *

Suara motor berderu dari luar kos-kosan. Yuki baru pulang dari _laundry,_ tetapi kali ini dia bersama seseorang, yaitu Guiterez Takeru. 

"Yuk, lo bawa penumpang ilegal dari mana dah?" canda Kentaro saat melihat mereka masuk ke dalam kosan. Yuki langsung masuk ke kamar, menaruh pakaian bersihnya yang cukup berat terlebih dahulu. 

"Idih, enak aja penumpang ilegal. Gini-gini masih manusia, tau!" tukas Takeru, sementara Yuki hanya tertawa kecil. 

"Biasa aja kali Ken." tawa Yuki. "Takeru cuma mau minjem buku kok." Yuki mengulurkan dua buah buku ke arah Takeru yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. 

"Yuk, anak Sasing kok minjem buku ke anak Psikologi?" tanya Kentaro heran. 

"Yang minjem buku kuliah emang siapa Ken?" tanya Yuki balik. "Takeru minjem novel doang, kok." 

"Tau nih. Ya udah ya Yuki, aku pulang dulu. Aku balikin minggu depan bukunya." Takeru melambaikan tangannya. 

"Mau dianter ga?" tawar Yuki. 

"Ga usah Yuki, kosan aku kan dekat sini." Takeru menggeleng, lalu ia menutup pintu kos-kosan.

Sepeninggal Takeru, hening melanda. 

"Ken,"

"Apa Yuk?"

"Inget waktu aku ngitung kancing pas UTS?"

"Inget, kenapa emang?"

"Nih, hasil ujiannya."

Yuki mengulurkan selembar kertas hasil ujiannya. Kentaro menerimanya, lalu terbelalak.

"DARI 40 SOAL PILIHAN GANDA LO CUMA SALAH TIGA, YUK?" tanya Kentaro kaget. Yuki mengangguk. 

"Itulah Ken, aku juga nggak paham. Aku nggak dikasih kesaktian kan pas tidur?" tanya Yuki dengan polosnya. 

"Engga Yuk, ini mah murni lo beruntung." tukas Kentaro, masih tercengang dengan hasil ujian Yuki. "Gila Yuk, lo hebat banget sumpah. Keberuntungan lo tinggi banget kayaknya."

Yuki tersenyum tipis. 

"Besok kamu ujian terakhir kan?"

Kentaro mengangguk. Yuki mengulum senyum. Sepertinya ia harus memberi balasan es krim setelah Kentaro selesai ujian. 

**—Chapter 3:End—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untuk kos-kosan AU kayaknya sampai sini aja deh. Chapter kedepannya mau lebih serius temanya. 
> 
> Anw aku bikin incorrect produce japan di twitter dan tumblr! Di twitter ada di pinnednya @shunlicious dan tumblr Jesslynkr.


	4. 4. Chasing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabble mengenai dua Ishii dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang, Ishii Yuki dan Ishii Kentaro.
> 
> Chapter 4: Yuki Ishii menghilang dan Kentaro Ishii tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Produce 101 Japan © Yoshimoto Kogyo and CJ E&M
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini, selain murni untuk kesenangan pribadi.
> 
> Warning: setting on war (daerah perang tidak disebutkan a.k.a fiksi), angst, minor character death, bittersweet ending

_"Tidak usah mencariku,"_

Pesan terakhir Yuki Ishii hanya dikirimkan kepada Kentaro, sebelum ia menghilang dari area Kanto. 

Kentaro sempat bertanya kepada sahabat Yuki yang lain—Takeru, Taichi, Kazuma, Shion Tokonami, Kento, Kyo, Ryono—nihil semua. Mereka malah tak mendapat pesan apapun. Bertanya pada rekan Yuki yang lain, baik yang akrab maupun yang cuma sekedar kenalan, nihil juga. Bertanya pada orangtua dan adik Yuki, mereka semua bungkam. Seakan Yuki telah meminta mereka untuk merahasiakan segalanya. _Ini sudah dua bulan, demi Tuhan._ Kentaro menjadi cemas. 

Jadi, kemana dia sebenarnya? 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Huruf 'I' Artinya 'Ishii'**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Yuki meninggalkan segalanya di Tokyo. Rencananya menempuh pendidikan spesialis anak, teman-temannya, hobinya dengan _baseball_, dan bahkan _cover_ piano terbarunya yang siap diunggah di media sosial. Tak ada yang tahu kemana dia sebenarnya. Ponselnya sulit dihubungi, meski mereka semua mencoba menghubunginya dengan berbagai cara.

Kentaro cemas sekali. Yuki tidak diculik, kan? Tapi kalau dari pesan terakhirnya, jelas ia pergi atas kesadaran sendiri. Kentaro juga telah memeriksa kamar Yuki. Yang menghilang adalah koper, ransel, beberapa pakaian baik resmi atau tidak resmi, _snelli_, dan yang terpenting adalah beberapa peralatan standar dokter pada umumnya.

_Mungkinkah dia pergi ke daerah konflik itu?_

"Mungkin saja, Kentaro-senpai. Sebenarnya aku juga mau ke sana, tapi orangtuaku tidak mengizinkan," jelas Yugo saat ditanyai oleh Kentaro. Dia satu-satunya orang di jurusan kedokteran yang memberi secuil petunjuk, selain Tokonami yang tak punya info.

"Ya jelas dilarang, kau kan belum selesai kuliah. Dan ngaca dulu sana, kau nanti hanya terlihat seperti anak-anak di daerah konflik," tandas Ren, sementara Yugo memukul pundaknya main-main.

"Tapi memang sih, Yuki-senpai dari dulu selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan relawannya. Waktu kuliah kami sering berpapasan, tapi hanya sekedar _say hello_ lalu pergi. Tahulah, dia baik, tapi saking baiknya membuat aku segan." Yugo mengaduk jusnya dengan sedotan, lalu menghela napas.

"_Senpai_, kalau benar dia ke sana, aku juga jadi khawatir. Di sana cukup berbahaya. Status tenaga medis yang dilindungi saat perang juga belum tentu menjamin nyawa kami." Yugo menatap Kentaro dengan serius, membuat ia lupa kalau Yugo—yang terlihat seperti _anak kecil_ tersesat di universitas—justru memiliki pikiran yang lebih dewasa daripada mereka

"Oi Ken, kau bukannya wartawan?" tanya Ren kali ini. Kentaro tertegun.

"Oh, iya!" Yugo terlonjak, kemudian menatap Ren. "Tahu Hyuk-nii kan? Dia wartawan juga, tetapi akhirnya dia ditarik mundur sebelum sampai di titik lokasi. Situasinya terlalu berbahaya saat itu."

"Kau pasti berpikiran untuk mencarinya, kan?" tanya Ren. 

Kentaro terdiam.

Haruskah ia pergi juga? 

* * *

Bisa dibilang kesialan tengah menghampiri Kentaro. 

Bukan, bukan karena ia secara kebetulan dipanggil oleh pimpinan redaksinya untuk meliput ke daerah itu. Kesialan yang menghampirinya adalah tubuhnya yang terluka setelah nyaris terlibat baku hantam dengan pasukan sipil. 

"Baru hari ketiga sudah begini, Kentaro?" seorang wartawan senior dari Korea Selatan, Kim Youndong, meringis geli melihat Kentaro yang babak belur. Dia mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa," keluh Kentaro. "Aku tidak tahu mereka bisa sebrutal itu. Lagipula aku meliput di tempat seharusnya. Dan bukannya pekerjaan kita dilindungi undang-undang perang?"

"Haha, maaf deh, maaf." Youndong mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah sana, ke rumah sakit. Kalau kulihat, sepertinya lukamu cukup serius. Dokter bisa menanganimu lebih cepat dan benar." Youndong memasang wajah serius bercampur khawatirnya. 

Meringis ngeri, ia mengucap terima kasih. Kentaro pun terseok menuju rumah sakit khusus yang didirikan di daerah konflik tersebut. Dengan satu tangannya yang baik-baik saja, ia membuka pintu UGD dengan sekali dorongan. 

"Permisi, saya terluka dan butuh bantuan—"

Kentaro menangkap sosok Yuki Ishii dengan jas putihnya yang berada di meja dokter. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Yuki?" tanya Kentaro heran. Yang dipanggilnya—Yuki—tidak berkata apapun selain mengarahkannya ke salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Dikeroyok pasukan musuh?" tanya Yuki sambil mengecek tanda vital Kentaro. 

"Begitulah,"

"Sudah hari keberapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ini sudah hari ketiga,"

Sejenak Yuki memanggil seorang suster, meminta diambilkan alat-alat. Kentaro terdiam sejenak. Mengapa ia terlihat dingin sekali kepadanya? Tak terpikirkah Yuki untuk sekedar menyapanya? Atau yang lebih buruk, mungkinkah dia hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Yuki? 

Yuki mulai mengobati luka Kentaro. Memasang perban pada tangannya, membersihkan luka di wajah dan kakinya, dan menutup lukanya. 

"Ini tidak terlalu parah, Ken. Biar kutebak, Youndong-san menakut-nakutimu dan segera menyuruh kemari, ya kan? Kau harus bedakan kapan dia bercanda dan kapan dia serius."

"Syukurlah," gumam Kentaro, menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Kentaro membuka mulutnya. 

"Yuki—"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak usah mencariku?" potong Yuki, suaranya agak keras. Matanya menatap Kentaro tajam, tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat selama mengenal Yuki. 

"Aku tidak mencarimu, sungguh. Aku memang ditugaskan meliput ke sini." Kentaro menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya. Toh lagipula ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Kau tahu Yuki, aku mencemaskanmu selama dua bulan ini." Kentaro menatap Yuki serius. Yuki yang semula menatap Kentaro tajam, akhirnya luluh dan menghela napas panjang. 

"Seharusnya tidak perlu seperti itu, Ken—" kata Yuki, lirih seperti berbisik. "—tapi, terima kasih sudah peduli padaku."

Perlahan senyum Yuki muncul, tipis namun berhasil meyakinkan Kentaro—Yuki baik-baik saja. 

* * *

Ini sudah hari keempat Kentaro bertugas. 

Yang Kentaro tahu, Yuki memang berbadan kurus. Tetapi Kentaro juga tahu pasti kalau saat ini Yuki terlihat lebih kurus daripada biasanya. 

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?" tanya Kentaro, baru kembali dari membuat laporan dan berpapasan dengan Yuki di rumah sakit. Ia menghadang Yuki tepat di pintu ruangan khusus dokter, sedangkan Yuki berdiri di hadapannya, lengkap dengan jas dokternya. 

"Jangan hiperbola, Ken." Yuki memutar bola matanya. "Baru seharian ini aku belum makan. Banyak pasien dari tadi."

"Baru seharian," Kentaro mengulang ucapan Yuki, lalu maju dan mencubit pipi sang dokter. "Kau bisa menyembuhkan orang sakit tapi kau juga membuat dirimu rentan kena penyakit. Luar biasa, Ishii-_sensei_."

"Lepas, Ken." Yuki menggerutu, tapi kemudian menatap Kentaro jengkel. "Bisa minggir? Aku mau tidur, sudah dua hari aku jaga malam dan jaga 24 jam. Dokter Uchida sudah memberiku izin untuk tidur duluan."

Kentaro menggeleng. 

"Makan malam dulu, baru kau boleh tidur. Lepas _snelli_-mu dan ayo makan."

Ogah-ogahan, Yuki menuruti perintah Kentaro. Ia menggantung jasnya di dalam kamar, lalu mengikuti Kentaro menuju ruang makan dengan wajah menahan kantuk. 

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Yuki setelah kembali dari mengambil jatah makannya. Kentaro menunjukkan kotak jatah makan khusus wartawan miliknya, tanda ia juga belum menyentuh makanannya. 

"Menungguiku untuk makan bersama?" Yuki tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun Ken, kau ini tak berubah ya dari zaman kuliah."

Kentaro hanya mendengus. Keduanya larut dalam makanan masing-masing hingga seseorang menyentuh lengan Yuki. 

"Dokteeeeer~"

Yuki dan Kentaro menoleh. Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun dengan satu tangan digendong berdiri di dekatnya, memandang penuh harap kepada Yuki.

"Ada apa, Misa-chan?" Yuki turun dari kursinya, kini berjongkok hingga tingginya setara dengan gadis kecil itu. Misa menunjukkan pita rambut di tangan kirinya.

"Kai tadi menarik ikat rambutku sampai lepas~"

"Ah, sini dokter pasang ulang." Yuki mengambil ikat rambut tersebut dari tangan Misa, lalu perlahan mulai mengikat rambut Misa. Kentaro yang melihat memutuskan untuk ikut berjongkok meski tak berbuat apa-apa. Yah, duduk di atas sendirian sambil melihat ke bawah itu tidak enak, tahu.

"Selesai," Yuki merapikan rambut Misa. "Sekarang, Misa kembali ke kamar, ya? Sudah malam, nanti suster Shirley mencarimu kemana-mana."

Misa mengangguk. "Terima kasih, dokter! Dadah, om!" gadis cilik itu melambai ke arah Kentaro, lalu berjalan pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kentaro, sepeninggal gadis itu. Yuki menoleh ke arahnya dan tertawa.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Aku yang membawanya ke UGD, jelas aku kenal."

Kentaro memukul kepala Yuki main-main. "Tidak usah bilang aku bodoh juga, hoi."

"Bercanda." Yuki masih tertawa, lalu ia berdiri. "Sudah selesai? Ayo pergi, kau bilang aku harus tidur."

* * *

Lama meliput di daerah perang membuat Kentaro menyadari beberapa hal. 

Pertama, ia dan Yuki jarang sekali bertemu. Tugas mereka sangat banyak dan berada di bidang berbeda. Kadang Yuki tak bisa ditemui selama dua hari, tahu-tahu Kentaro melihatnya sedang melahap jatah makan siangnya di malam hari. Kadang Kentaro meliput kondisi terkini di lapangan selama seharian penuh, tahu-tahu ia mengantar rekannya ke UGD karena diserang. Dan pernah sekali ketika Kentaro meliput, ia mendapati Yuki di dalam ambulans, mengevakuasi warga sipil yang sakit atau terluka. 

Kedua, mereka benar-benar bekerja dengan taruhan nyawa. Bukan sekali dua kali Yuki harus mengangkat tangan ketika diancam dengan senjata api ketika hendak mengevakuasi warga. Padahal jelas sekali ia memakai seragam medisnya lengkap dengan tanda pengenal. Juga Kentaro yang pernah hampir terkena peluru nyasar di bahunya. Hanya berjarak dua senti dari maut, mungkin jika seandainya saja ia kurang cepat. 

Ketiga, pekerjaan mereka tak hanya menguras fisik, tapi juga menguras mental. Selain lelah, batin juga terluka melihat apa yang terjadi di lokasi mereka. 

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa manusia begitu jahatnya memerangi sesama demi hal-hal yang bersifat fana." demikian ucap Yuki ketika mereka berpapasan. Kentaro tak berucap apapun, selain memerhatikan tubuh Yuki yang makin lama terlihat makin kurus. 

"Hei, matamu itu." Yuki menjentikkan jarinya di depan Kentaro, yang langsung mengerjapkan mata.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Fokus dong, Ken. Aku bicara apa, kamu lihatnya kemana." tukas Yuki, mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Sudah ya, aku mau periksa pasien lain. Sana bertugas, nanti kau disembur Youndong-san, baru tahu rasa."

Yuki berjalan menjauh. Kentaro terdiam di tempat hingga lambaian _snelli_ putih Yuki hilang dari pandangannya.

Satu hal yang ia pahami, mau bagaimanapun kondisinya, senyum dan tatapan ceria Yuki tetaplah sama seperti biasanya. Sikapnya tetap sama seperti waktu mereka berkenalan SMA, ketika Yuki iseng membangunkan Kentaro dengan cara menjatuhkan buku tepat di mejanya. Seseorang yang terbuka, namun menyimpan teka-teki yang mengundang rasa penasaran orang lain. 

Yuki adalah sosok yang tak biasa di mata Kentaro. 

* * *

"Kentaro, bangun."

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Kentaro terperanjat. Ia duduk tegak, di hadapannya masih ada laptop yang tadinya menyala—kini dalam kondisi tidur—dan catatan lapangan yang ia dapatkan siang tadi. Kentaro pikir dia tertidur saat menyelesaikan laporannya. 

"Astaga, Youndong-senpai. Maaf aku ketiduran."

"Tak masalah," jawab Youndong santai, lalu menarik kursi di sebelahnya. "Hei, boleh bertanya tidak?"

Kentaro mengerutkan kening. "Bertanya apa?"

"Kau datang ke sini karena memang ditugaskan atau dengan keinginan sendiri?"

Kentaro terdiam. Ia tak pernah ditanya seperti ini.

"Dua-duanya sih." jawab Kentaro pelan. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencari temanku. Dan kebetulan bosku menugaskan aku ke tempat ini."

"Teman?" tanya Youndong, kini tertarik. "Siapa? Tentara, atau sipil?"

"Medis. Dokter Yuki Ishii." 

"Ishii?" tanya Youndong lagi. "Ah, aku ingat. Aku pernah dirawat olehnya saat kakiku luka, dan dia menyeretku kembali ke ruang perawatan saat aku mencoba kabur. Aku diceramahi selama lima belas menit olehnya. Gila, dia cerewetnya seperti perempuan." ia tertawa ringan. 

"Pantas dia agak sentimen saat aku menyebut namamu." Kentaro langsung paham.

"Tunggu, dia 'Ishii' kan? Kalian kerabat?"

"Ya tidak. Kau sendiri seorang 'Kim' sedangkan di Korea sana ribuan orang bermarga sama denganmu kan?" tanya Kentaro retoris. 

"Aku cuma bercanda kok. Tapi kau niat sekali sampai mencarinya ke sini."

"Karena dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun, tahu-tahu menghilang." ujar Kentaro.

"Menarik," Youndong mengusap dagunya. "Lalu, kau—"

Suara dentuman menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Terlalu keras, sehingga Kentaro menyangka dentuman itu terjadi di markas mereka. 

"Kentaro, kamera!" perintah Youndong sambil menyambar peralatannya. Kentaro mengikutinya, namun tercekat menyadari lokasi yang—sepertinya—diserang. _Jangan rumah sakit, kumohon jangan rumah sakit._

"Youndong-senpai! Rumah sakit!" kini Kentaro berlari mendahului sang senior, namun tak membawa peralatannya. Youndong mengernyit heran, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kentaro. 

Ketakutan Kentaro menjadi nyata. Rumah sakit diserang dengan jatuhan ledakan. 

Tak peduli dengan tugas yang seharusnya ia lakukan—peduli setan, rekan satu kantornya juga meliput kok—Kentaro berlari menuju gedung rumah sakit yang rusak terkena ledakan. Terlihat petugas lain yang sibuk mengevakuasi pasien, namun Kentaro belum menemukan sosok Yuki. 

Hingga ia melihat sesosok tubuh laki-laki dengan jas putih, tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari sosok tubuh gadis kecil dengan gelang pasien. 

"Yuki!" teriak Kentaro, ia berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut. Sosok Yuki tergeletak di lantai dengan luka-luka, terutama dari kakinya. Namun Kentaro yakin, dia masih sadar. Atau setidaknya, bernapas. 

"Kentaro!" Youndong mengejarnya, sementara Kentaro mulai berhati-hati menggendong Yuki. 

"Senpai, bawa anak kecil itu keluar!" perintah Kentaro, yang langsung dilakukan oleh seniornya. Keduanya lalu bergerak cepat keluar dari lokasi tersebut, mencari pertolongan. 

Harapan mereka terkabul. Kendaraan pertolongan masih ada di dekat mereka. 

"Itu Yuki-kun!" dokter Uchida keluar dari kendaraan, membantu Kentaro dan Youndong mengevakuasi Yuki dan pasiennya. 

Kentaro memerhatikan Yuki yang tidak sadarkan diri. Demi apapun itu, Kentaro tak pernah membayangkan hal terburuk yang menimpa Yuki selama di sini. Namun kali ini ia melihatnya sendiri. Sosok sahabat terdekatnya yang terluka parah bahkan ketika berada di dekatnya. 

_'Bertahan, Yuki. Bertahanlah...'_

* * *

Kentaro berjalan memasuki ruang perawatan. Masih memakai seragam kerja dan membawa kamera kerjanya, ia memasuki salah satu bangsal. Ini sudah hari kelima semenjak Yuki dirawat karena serangan di rumah sakit tersebut. 

Sosok Yuki ada di tempat tidur dekat jendela. Sudah sadar, namun kini dengan kepala, tangan kiri, dan kaki yang diperban. Patah tulang kaki, keduanya pula.

Sosoknya tak memandang ke arah Kentaro saat ia masuk. Kepalanya berpaling ke arah jendela. Di depannya, terdapat piring yang telah kosong, pertanda ia baru selesai sarapan. 

"Yuki?" sapa Kentaro pelan, berusaha tidak mengejutkan Yuki. 

Yuki menoleh.

Tatapannya bukan seperti dia yang biasa. Kali ini kosong, hampa. Seakan ada yang ingin ia keluarkan, tapi sulit. 

Kentaro mendekat, tanpa ragu menarik Yuki ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat pertahanan sang dokter runtuh dan berakhir menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sahabatnya. 

Kentaro paham. Yuki sudah pasti mengetahui soal sosok anak kecil yang berusaha ia selamatkan waktu serangan. Bocah kecil itu meninggal begitu sampai di rumah sakit darurat lainnya. Tak bisa diselamatkan.

Namun Kentaro memilih diam. Tak akan memulai membahasnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Yuki, dan Kentaro yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin ia keluarkan, tapi tak bisa. Dan kini sosoknya menangis, meluapkan semuanya, ibarat botol soda yang terguncang, siap mengeluarkan tekanannya.

Kentaro tak bicara sepatah kata apapun selain mengusap kepala dan punggung Yuki dengan lembut. 

* * *

Kentaro, Yuki, dan sebagian lainnya dipulangkan ke tempat asal masing-masing. Apalagi Yuki, yang membutuhkan perawatan setelah kejadian tersebut. 

Seorang petugas bandara membantu membawa koper mereka. Kentaro mendorong kursi roda Yuki, meski ia sempat bersikeras untuk melakukannya sendiri. 

Mereka sampai di pintu kedatangan, dan disambut oleh rekan mereka. 

Taichi dan Takeru yang menghambur duluan ke arah Yuki dan memeluknya. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, meski kedua sahabatnya pun sudah mulai menangis. Sementara Kentaro berbicara dengan Kento dan Kazuma, yang membantu membawakan koper mereka. 

"Kita sudah tahu soal serangan tersebut," ujar Kento pelan, lalu menoleh ke arah Yuki yang tengah bersama sahabatnya yang lain. "Dia pasti benar-benar tertekan."

Kentaro mengangguk. Mereka beranjak pulang, namun Kentaro berhenti sejenak. Tubuhnya berjongkok hingga setara dengan Yuki, lalu menggenggam tangannya. 

"Ken, aku..." sebelum Yuki berbicara lagi, Kentaro menyela. 

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Terima kasih atas kerja keras dan kebaikanmu untuk mereka, Yuki." 

Dengan kalimat itu, perlahan air mata menetes lagi dari mata Yuki, namun bibirnya membentuk senyum, tipis. 

"Aku melarangmu untuk mencariku kan?" tanya Yuki. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak menuruti perintahku."

Ia tersenyum lebih lebar dan mau tak mau Kentaro ikut tersenyum melihatnya. 

**-Chapter 4:End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimana rasanya membaca W Ishii fanfic yang rada angst?


	5. 5. About Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Yuki, Kentaro, dan masa depan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU, di sini mereka sepupuan

Lembar peminatan Kentaro masih tak tersentuh. Padahal sudah lewat seminggu sejak lembar tersebut dibagikan. Entahlah, Kentaro merasa tidak berminat mengisinya. Ditambah berbagai pilihan yang disarankan oleh orangtuanya membuat ia makin frustrasi. Ayahnya berkata begini, ibunya berkata begitu. Ayahnya menyuruhnya A, ibunya menyarankan B. Kentaro pusing. Ditambah ia sendiri tak yakin pilihannya akan disetujui orangtuanya sendiri. 

"Lho, Ken?"

Kentaro terperanjat. Sepupunya—Ishii Yuki—muncul dari ambang pintu kelas. Membawa dua kotak bento di tangan kirinya. 

**.**

**JesslynKR Presents**

**Huruf 'I' Artinya "Ishii"**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

"Eh, Yuki." Kentaro menghela napas. Yuki tanpa banyak bicara duduk di bangku depan Kentaro, menyodorkan satu kotak bento kepadanya. 

"Bibi ngomel tuh gara-gara kamu ninggalin kotak bento lagi. Katanya kau ini kelewat ceroboh."

Yuki, sepupunya yang datang jauh dari Gunma demi mendapatkan SMA di Tokyo. Pemuda itu dititipkan kepada orangtua Kentaro, yang tentunya diterima dengan senang hati. Apalagi Kentaro anak tunggal dan ibunya cukup menyukai Yuki. Ya jelas sih, dengan pembawaan Yuki yang manis dan sopan jelas bisa mengambil hati setiap orang. 

"Oh, aku lupa."

"Makanya, jangan buru-buru banget dong." Yuki membuka kotak bentonya. "Kenapa sih masih di kelas? Kukira kau ada di taman bawah."

Kentaro mendengus malas. Kotak bentonya dibuka dan ia mulai melahap nasinya. 

"Lembar peminatan terkutuk tuh." Kentaro mengeluh, sumpitnya masih menyuapkan nasi untuknya. "Hah, kau sih pasti sudah mengisi ya?"

Dari senyum canggung Yuki, tebakan Kentaro berarti benar. Enaknya jadi Yuki, orangtuanya membebaskan ia memilih jalan masa depannya sendiri. Kentaro jadi sedikit iri. 

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Kentaro. Yuki mengangkat bahunya.

"Pilihan pertama, desainer busana. Pilihan kedua, musisi. Pilihan ketiga, guru SMA." Mendengarnya membuat Kentaro hampir tersedak. 

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Yuki. 

"Tidak, hanya—" Kentaro mulai bingung mau berkata apa. 

Yuki menatap Kentaro lekat-lekat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?"

Kentaro menghela napas. "Kau tahu, masa depan."

Yuki tersenyum simpati, lalu meletakkan sumpit di kotaknya, meski ia belum selesai makan. "Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita kan."

"Entahlah—" Kentaro mengangkat bahu. "Menjadi dewasa itu rumit ya. Bahkan belum jadi dewasa saja kita dihadapkan dengan hal-hal rumit seperti ini. Padahal masa depan saja masih gelap bagitu."

Mendengarnya membuat Yuki terkekeh kecil. 

"Masa depan sejatinya memang gelap, Ken." Ia mengulas senyum. "Ibaratnya kita menyusuri jalanan gelap hanya dengan bekal lampu di tangan kita. Yang bisa dilakukan cuma berjalan terus mengikuti cahaya kita sendiri. Salah langkah, ya bisa terperosok ke jurang atau dimakan beruang."

Kentaro mematung. Ia tahu Yuki memang punya pikiran yang sulit dimengerti, tapi seperti ini? Ia jadi ngeri terhadap isi pikiran Yuki. 

"Susah ya? Kita masih muda, lulus SMA juga belum. Tapi harus sudah memikirkan mau jadi apa kita saat dewasa nanti. Bibi juga selalu bilang kepadaku untuk memikirkan masa depan baik-baik." Yuki nyengir ke arah Kentaro. 

"Cih, enaknya bisa ngobrol santai dengan ibuku. Apalah aku, setiap hari diomeli saja." Gerutu Kentaro, membuat Yuki tertawa. 

"Nah, Kentaro sendiri mau apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau?"

"Jangan ketawa ya kamu. Aku mau masuk desain interior. Masih di Tokyo, kok." Kentaro menyodorkan selembar brosur kepada Yuki. Yuki tercengang sebentar, lalu mengangguk mengerti. 

"Tidak tertawa?" tanya Kentaro heran. 

"Kenapa harus tertawa?" tanya Yuki balik. 

"Yah, kukira kau akan menganggapku pemimpi atau apalah itu—" ucapan Kentaro terhenti saat Yuki menyodorkan brosur yang sama. 

"Aku juga Ken. Kampus yang sama, bedanya aku mau masuk desain busana." Yuki nyengir, merasa senang melihat tujuan yang Kentaro mau. "Nah, kenapa tidak ditulis di lembar peminatan?"

"Kau tahu, orangtuaku pasti tidak setuju." Kentaro mengangkat bahunya. "Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengikuti jejaknya, kuliah bisnis. Ibu menyarankanku mengambil jurusan hukum atau politik. Padahal aku tidak tertarik."

Yuki menatapnya simpati. "Kau kan bisa meyakinkan orangtuamu? Lagipula kau sudah besar, masa iya masa depanmu masih mereka yang urus."

"Di situ masalahnya." Gerutu Kentaro, menghela napas panjang. "Mereka pasti tidak akan menganggapku serius. Selama ini aku dianggap anak kecil saja. Mereka pasti mengira aku ngawur atau mengada-ngada soal keinginanku."

"Tapi Kentaro kan orangnya serius, masa paman dan bibi tidak percaya sih?" Yuki mengerutkan kening. Kentaro menatap mata coklat Yuki, lalu menopang dagunya sendiri. 

"Jangankan orangtuaku, aku sendiri saja ragu apakah aku bisa masuk atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku diizinkan, lalu saat di sana aku tidak sanggup, lalu keluar? Bukannya itu sama dengan lari dari tanggung jawab? Atau seandainya aku gagal masuk sana? Yang ada mengecewakan orangtua lagi. Capek, tahu."

Yuki tertegun mendengarnya. Ditelannya sisa nasi dalam mulut, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kentaro dengan lembut. 

"Kalau itu Ken-chan," ucapnya, lalu tersenyum. "Pasti bisa. Dan pasti Ken-chan akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan dia pilih dan jalani nanti." Kemudian Yuki tersenyum lebar ke arah Kentaro.

"Ingat liburan musim panas waktu kita kelas 5 SD?" tanya Yuki.

"Eh, waktu itu kau liburan ke Tokyo, dan saat kita bermain di lapangan, ada kucing liar yang terluka?"

Yuki mengangguk sekali. "Waktu itu kau ngotot membawanya pulang, mengobatinya, dan memohon kepada paman dan bibi supaya kau boleh merawatnya kan? Waktu itu kau gigih sekali untuk bisa merawatnya. Dan sampai kucing itu mati, kau sangat bertanggung jawab kan saat mengurusnya?"

Tatapan dari mata Yuki yang besar membuat Kentaro salah tingkah. "K-kau tahu darimana?"

"Paman yang bilang. Paman bilang, Kentaro orangnya selalu bertanggung jawab kalau melakukan sesuatu. Kentaro dulu telaten sekali mengurus kucingnya. Tak pernah melewatkan waktu makan, selalu mengajaknya main, waaaah pokoknya telaten deh. Sekarang juga saat kau punya anjing, kau benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik." Ujar Yuki, kemudian ia nyengir canggung. 

"Eh, maaf kalau perumpamaannya aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula yang kau katakan itu benar kok." Ujar Kentaro. 

"Nah kan." Yuki tersenyum, lalu mengambil udang terakhirnya dan diletakkan di atas kotak makan siang Kentaro. "Kentaro pasti bisa. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kamu mau meyakinkan paman dan bibi soal jurusan yang kau mau."

Kentaro terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian matanya beralih ke udang yang baru saja Yuki letakkan. 

"Eh, ini—"

"Buatmu saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Yuki membereskan kotak makan siangnya, lalu beranjak keluar dari kelasnya Kentaro. Kentaro menatap kepergiannya sampai jauh, lalu tersenyum penuh makna. 

Ia tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. 

**-END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Sampai jumpa di fanfic Produce 101 Japan lainnya dengan karakter lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Interaksi W Ishii itu lucu banget, entah Kentaro orangnya gimana, tapi Ishii Yuki ini bisa dipastiin anaknya pendiam, pemalu, kalem, dan kata-katanya itu berbobot banget.
> 
> Ini bingung mikirin judulnya, akhirnya judulnya se-cheesy ini huhu maafin.
> 
> Ini sementara masih Friendship, Drama, dan Bromance ya. Belum berani naik level ke Romance akunya huhu.


End file.
